


Time has brought your heart to me

by PanicsOnTheHorizon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Discovering yourself, Finding true love, M/M, Multi, Vampires and Werewolves AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicsOnTheHorizon/pseuds/PanicsOnTheHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney feels as if his new and so called improved life is being wasted. He feels like a monster stuck inside a paradox for eternity.</p>
<p>Until one day he finds the one thing that could make everything worth it. The only problem is that what he finds is also the only thing that could ever destroy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This lonely night

Everything around him was quiet. No sounds of birds chirping or deer drinking from the nearby stream. He should have known something was wrong the moment he stepped foot into this meadow, but just for a split second, Sidney wanted peace, some solitude where he could stay and clear his mind. Living in a world where his mind was constantly filled with what occupied others thoughts was annoying, but to think he could just take a break from this seamingly endless grind was naïve. Mario was right. All traces of his old life is gone, he’ll never be just Sidney Crosby again.

Thoughts of his past life could not begin to bother him now as the raw sensation in his throat grew like a wildfire. His neck snapped towards the east, the earthly scent of a moose making it’s way towards the stream consuming all of his senses. 

Crouching down, distributing his weight in a fashion of making his every movement without a sound, Sidney approached the mammal. Pouncing and breaking it’s neck wasn’t even a conscious thought anymore. It was the primal instinct that now controls him, controls all of them.

Mario had tried relentlessly to convince him that this… lifestyle was better than death. Yet even after exploring his thoughts, hearing the older man out Sidney couldn’t fathom willingly choosing to ever live a life of a monster, submissive to his urges, living a life of secret. Becoming a vampire isn’t something he would even wish upon his worst enemy, let alone himself. Something out there had to be waiting for him. There has to be something more to his life than this. There had to be some hint of fate to Mario saving him, if there’s not… it may be the thing that finally destroys him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Title stolen from 'A Thousand Years by Christina Perri'
> 
> Side note: can't believe we signed Gonch to a PTO. So excited to see what he has still to offer!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the chapter

“Stop horsing around, Sasha.” The alpha’s command filled the space surrounding all four wolves. “There’s work still to be done.”

Sasha was pouting as he released Zhenya from his grip, both wolves shaking dirt and gravel from their ruffled coats. “Just trying to lighten the mood. We need a break from all the stress sometimes.”

The shear amount of strength it took for Sasha to stand up to Seryozha was evident to Zhenya, he could never imagine doing it himself. Seryozha wants him to believe he is the only one properly inclined to undermine his authority. “Next in line”, he had spouted to him. Yeah. As if.

“Yes, but if you wish to eat tonight we need to get busy.” The Alpha’s white speckled muzzle swept the area, taking in thousands of mouth watering aromas that the whole pack engaged in.

“Bears,” Zhenya announced, head jerking towards the west. “Perhaps we can catch them off guard.”

Seryozha’s eyes met Zhenya’s. There was a twinkle in the dark set of his experienced gaze and it made his charcoal fur stand on end. _Again with this unbenounced appraisal!_ Zhenya didn’t want, let alone deserve, special treatment. All he wants to do is settle into his life as a wolf and embrace his pack as equals. He will never label himself as better than anyone.

After swiftly finishing their meal, Zhenya paced around the abandoned meadow. Weeds were overgrown all around them, bright green moss covering every inch of available tree bark. The woods is the only place Zhenya finds true comfort in anymore. Even before this whole werewolf situation seemed to consume his life, he'd have always found any excuse to go outside. Now it's become an essential part of his life.

As Zhenya surveyed the area, an itch began to spread beneath his fur. It was an itch caused by an unwarranted anxiousness. A want to go out and search for something... something he was lacking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter that included an intro of wolves.
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking or even possible suggestions for future happenings in the story!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful day/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short first chapter. Wanted to give you guys a little bit of a tease to see how everyone would like it!   
> Also, follow me on tumblr where my fics will also be posted  
> @alwaysrussianintoshit
> 
> Tysm. Please remember to comment any and all feedback. Your opinions are v important to me!


End file.
